Neanderthal
by Freelance360
Summary: *WARNING SMUT FIC* A certain C.I.T is in dire need of excitement when she is bored while sitting in a student body ceremony. So to help her have some "fun" she gets some help from an familiar delinquent.
1. The Definition

Neanderthal or **Ne·an·der·tal** **:**

**1\. **a hominid (_Homo neanderthalensis_ syn _H. sapiens neanderthalensis_) known from skeletal remains in Europe, northern Africa, and western Asia that lived from about 30,000 to 200,000 years ago —called also _Neanderthalman_

**2.** one who suggests a caveman in appearance, mentality, or behavior


	2. Neanderthal

**A/N: Wassup fellow readers! Since I'm having writers block with my DxC fanfic "Alliance" I made this oneshot DxC sumtfic to help motivate me. Hope you guys and gals enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

In what seems to be an auditorium we see Courtney sitting in the middle ofthe rows practically bored out of her mind.

*Man this shit is so boring* thought Courtney *What does a girl gotta do to have some fun? This student body ceremony is boring as hell and to make it worse, Scott isn't here to entertain me*

As Courtney thought about that she looks beside her and sees the notorious delinquent Duncan, who like her is about to fall asleep of boredom as he  
is sitting away some seats away from her. At that time and moment Courtney thought of something that would probably help her out on her quest for some fun. Courtney knew that her and Duncan has kinda been on bad terms for a while. But she didn't care she needed some excitement and she knew that if scott was here he couldn't satisfy her. So with that Courtney quietly scoots over to the delinquent to get his attention

"Hey" whispers Courtney as she nudges Duncan

Duncan though doesn't pay Courtney no attention as he trying to get some shut eye. But Courtney doesn't stop and keeps on nudging him to the point that he gets mad.

"Leave me the hell alone! You stuck up bitch" says a peeved Duncan "I was just trying to ta-" Duncan would interrupt Courtney and says "Do you think I care"

With that Duncan turns his attention back to the boring ceremony. As Duncan wasn't giving Courtney the time of day. She thought of something that would get his attention. She placed her hand on his knee and after a squeeze she began to rub the top of his leg back and forward. Duncan instantly jolted up and crossed his legs to cover his boner.

"Looks like I finally got your attention" smiles Courtney "Hey cut it out Courtney!" hisses Duncan "This isn't funny"

Courtney continues to smile as she then leans to Duncan's ear and whispers "By the looks of that boner in your pants, this isn't a funny situation. It looks like you need to go to the bathroom, want me to come and help you with that?"

"Look here princess, don't fucking play with me alright" says Duncan "I really don't feel like playing with you"

"Who's playing?" smiles Courtney

"Wait a minute" says Duncan "You're really serious?"

"Yes I am" smiles Courtney "So are you going to keep asking me questions or are we gonna get to it?"

Duncan looks at Courtney and sees that she's serious and without even saying a word he nods his head, smile as he stands up, and head for the door.

"Now that's more like it" smiles Courtney

_After Duncan left the auditorium Courtney then waited about a minute, to make sure nobody got any suspicion, and headed out for the bathroom. She reached the lobby just in time to see Duncan go into the men's bathroom. Courtney looked around to make sure no one saw her. When she sees that the coast was clear she went into the bathroom door. As she opened the door Duncan instantly grabs Courtney_

"Hmmm aren't we the impatient one" grins Courtney

"Not my fault you couldn't keep your hands off me" grins Duncan

_Duncan then locks the bathroom entrance door and ushers her through the empty bathroom into one of the stalls and locked the door. As soon as the bolt clicked shut, Courtney became all his. Duncan starts to run his hands up and down Courtney slim yet curvy body, while his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. During that, Courtney's hand without hesitation reached down and grabbed hold of the delinquent's boner through his pants. Her other hand soon joined to unbuckle his belt, and then slide his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Afterwards, Courtney hands then went back to his cock, which is now as hard as rock as it throbs in her hands. She broke the kiss to work her way down his body. Courtney noticed some pre-cum trickling off of the tip of his cock so with her tongue she gently lifted it up, savoring the taste. Her tongue then started doing circles around the head of his cock until he grabbed Courtney by her hair and slam his cock into the back end of her throat. As a response __she began to slide her lips up and down his member. He suddenly grabbed her head, pulling her off of his cock and got her up to her feet. Duncan then turns Courtney around so she was facing the wall behind the toilet and pushes her forward. Courtney placed her hands on the wall and lifted her skirt over. Then in one quick stroke he sunk his dick into the depths of her pussy. Before Courtney could even react, Duncan started thrusting at a crazy rhythm which started a tingling sensation deep inside of her. While continuing this rhythm, he had worked his hands up to her tits from the inside of her blouse and bra, and was gently kneading her tit flesh. Then he started to concentrate on her now rock hard nipples, roughly rolling them between his fingers which made her entire chest warm. She could not hold back any longer as the walls of her pussy seemed to grab a hold of his cock and pull him even deeper into her. She came as her own moans of ecstasy echoed back at her from the tile. As Courtney's pussy tightened, it seemed to suck the load which Duncan had been trying so hard to hold in. Afterwards when he had put back on his pants, Duncan gives Courtney some toilet paper. Courtney wadded the piece of toilet paper and dabbed the mixture of vaginal juices and cum that were now dripping down her leg then threw it in the toilet and flushed it._

"So….where do we go from here?" asks Duncan

"I don't know" says Courtney "I just did this to have some fun is all. But after this….who knows"

"So what you telling me that you want to start things over?" asks Duncan as he arches an eyebrow

"I don't know" says Courtney as she starts to straighten up her clothes "Maybe….Maybe not…."

"Hmm well whatever then" says Duncan "But if you ever want to have nice bathroom sex again, you know where to find me"

"You're such a damn Neanderthal you know that?" smiles Courtney

"Yep and you just had sex with this Neanderthal" smiles Duncan who shrugs his shoulders and heads out.

_With that Courtney then finishes adjusting her clothes and calmly walked out to the bathroom to the lobby. When she got out the latina saw one of the teachers, who gave her a very odd look._

Thanks to her quick thinking Courtney says "Oh my gosh! Silly me, I accidently went into the wrong bathroom"

The teacher then shook their head and walked back into the auditorium. Courtney waited a minute before she then too would go back to the ceremony. As she goes back to her seat Courtney sees an envelope on her chair so she opens. She reads the piece of paper that has the following:

"Your place afterschool?"

_Courtney smiles and looks over to Duncan awaiting her reaction. In response she blows him a kiss which pretty much gives him her answer._

"Looks like I'm going to have some more fun afterschool" smiles Courtney

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	3. Update involving yours truly

**Wassup everyone! Sorry for being out and everything I was suppose to put up updates a good while ago but I have just started to cope with the murder of one my closest friends and his father back in labor day which was also his late mothers birthday. and I had to take a break with everything to get my nerves back. **

**To be honest I almost decided to quit writing as the emotional toll I was going through was so great, I mean I could barely eat let alone write. But luckily thanks to my friends and family I was able to get better. Besides my dawg 'DZ' wouldn't have let me drown myself in sorrow so I will do my best to continue updating as I get back to work with the fanfics. **

**Thanks for following me and reading, you guys really don't know how much I appreciate it. I hope everyone who reads this have a great day and until next time...Peace!**


End file.
